The present invention relates to a method for transport of manure, and a device according to the method. The method and the device according to the present invention are intended to be utilized in connection with transport of manure under pressure from cowsheds, stables or similar buildings.
It is previously known in buildings as set forth above to move all manure to a predetermined point where a piston member is arranged to move linearly and press the manure down into a transport pipe communicating with a storage area. Hydraulic cylinders or electrical motors have previously been preferred as driving means for the piston member. Electric motors have been preferably used in connection with various types of mechanical transmission systems in order to achieve the desired linear movement of the piston member.
A considerable disadvantage with previously known devices for transport of manure under pressure is the fact that the piston member only is utilized as a pressure member during the movement directed towards the outlet pipe. As a consequence the force necessary during the downwardly directed pressure acting movement of the piston member determines the design of the driving means but the effect of the driving means is only utilized to a minor extent during the return movement of the piston member. In order to avoid the possibility of manure gathering on the non-pressure acting surface of the piston member, it has also been necessary to employ an elongated piston member preferably having a tubular shape. A further disadvantage with regard to previously known types of devices for transport of manure under pressure is that these devices occupy a large space and volume.
The present invention has as its object a method for transport of manure under pressure, and a device for utilizing the method, both intended to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages and other disadvantages associated with previously known devices. The device according to the present invention allows for a high coefficient of efficiency, an effective utilization of the power source and a design having extremely small dimensions. Furthermore, service and installation can be accomplished with a minimum of labour and time.